Con el corazón
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Por un minuto quiero que él sonría para mí y no al revés. Por un minuto, sólo uno, quiero que él me mire así como yo lo miro a él. Hiei/Kurama AU


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, este fick es una mera forma de expresar lo que me imaginé un día gracias a una canción. Son propiedad de Yohsishiro Togashi, no así la idea del fick ni los escenarios.

_**Notas:**_

Canción usada para el fick A Little Pain de Reira Inspi.

**Este fick es un universo alterno,** últimamente me dio fuerte escribir este tipo de historias. Me pueden dejar un comentario con lo que pensaron luego de leer el fick, desde ya gracias a quienes leen y comentan o sólo leen. La personalidad de Hiei puede estar un poco occe (¿¿¿un poco???); por lo que pido disculpas, pero es que no pude hacerla tan fría debido al contexto de la historia.

_**Nota del fick**__**:**_

Trate de hacer algo distinto, de escribir un fick que me llegase por el simple hecho de que jamás había sentido lo que sentí al hacer este; y me gusto. Por lo que enseguida te digo que aunque este escrito es largo, no te desagradará del todo, pero no encontrarás mi marcada comedia u romance, si no mis intentos frustrados de drama (risas); por el contrario te doy la opción de un fick que creé una tarde estando sentada en una banca del parque mirando que hacían las demás personas, y de todas las situaciones que experimenté en esa banca nació esta idea. Quizás cuando vayas leyendo pienses que no es muy buena, que no esta pulida o que le falta algo, pero es la primera vez que me gusta tanto un fick de mi autoría como para dedicarme a revisarlo más de una semana; y es la primera vez que demoro demasiado en escribirlo, borré muchas escenas, reemplacé varias, volví a borrar y así fui, incluso cambié la canción inicial; hasta que llegó al punto de gustarme.

Y simplemente desde mi corazón espero te guste también.

* * *

**_"Con el Corazón"_**

**_._**

**-Salón 403, clase de historia-**

Tomé asiento en una de las bancas del frente del pizarrón, estaba cansado, y mi cara reflejaba un claro fastidio por no haber podido dormir lo que yo quería, toque la curvatura de mis ojos con una de mis yemas; tenía unas ojeras que delataban mi claro desvelo además de sentir que mi boca estaba seca. Llevé a continuación mi vista hasta el reloj de muñeca color plata de mi mano derecha, ocho y veinte, para variar llegaba tarde.

Estúpidas clases que te obligan a llegar temprano.

-Hoy hablaremos del Bakumatsu no Douran, o levantamiento del fin del régimen Shogun-miraba sin ningún interés a decir verdad el rostro del maestro que estaba hablando, al recorrerle más lentamente de la cabeza a los pies vislumbré que portaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados, le hacía juego una cadena negra con ribetes blancos, y tras de su hombro yacía una especie de chaqueta de jeans oscura.

Shigure no era un prospecto de alguien a quien yo considerase profesor de universidad, especialmente por que la sola mención de mi nombre en su boca me descomponía el estómago puesto que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo coqueteándome o haciendo cualquier cosa por llamar mi atención.

-Jaganshi- levanté la mirada de golpe, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve con la cara pegada al pupitre luego de chequear su vestimenta, supongo que mucho porque las mejillas de la cara me ardían y sentía la textura de la mesa en mi piel.

Con un demonio…

-Hn-

-Fecha de la imagen que te estoy mostrando- llevé mis ojos a lo que estaba señalando, frente de mi la pizarra mostraba lo que parecía ser una especie de tres barcos negros, con mujeres, niños, y hombres con sables.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba preguntado, supongo que esa era una de las cosas que agradecía de esta clase, sus preguntas eran siempre demasiado simples y predecibles.

-1853, corresponde al Kuro-Fune-Raikou o llegada de los barcos negros-exclamé para sorpresa de Shigure, quien seguro creyó que debido a mi clara somnolencia no le podría responder. Quizás si hubiese sabido que estuve mirando imágenes hasta bien entrada la noche por que no podía darme el lujo de reprobar el ramo no se habría dignado a hacerme una pregunta.

-Correcto, ahora, este hecho marco la revolución del mismo año, y estos barcos representaban la llegada de un tratado entre Estados Unidos y Japón, el cual estaba al mando del comodoro Perry-

Estaba seguro que me volvería a golpear la cara en contra de la mesa del pupitre; sentía mis piernas entumecerse y mis ojos entrecerrarse poco a poco. Oh rayos, ¡no me podía quedar dormido ahora!, especialmente cuando llevaban sólo veinte minutos de su aburrida clase.

-Este consistía en un intercambio comercial, el cual demandaba que Japón terminara su aislamiento con el resto del mundo y se viese obligado a firmar el tratado de Kanagawa con Perry – ya no sentía mis ojos, estaba seguro que iba a quedarme "triunfalmente dormido", ¡que ironía!; ¡me haré el sorprendido cuando Shigure-bueno-para nada que sólo servía al parecer para hacerme preguntas durante todas las clases me dijese "¡Jaganshi ya terminó de dormir la siesta!, ¡pero es que no era mi culpa que mis ojos se cerrasen solos!; ¡era del kitsune!, quien, por esas maravillosas cosas de la vida-más fastidiosas y terribles para mi gusto- NO compartía clases conmigo, ¡ni siquiera comía conmigo todos los días!; ¡Sólo me llamaba por teléfono!; quizás no debí quedarme hasta tarde escuchando a Kurama por la línea, maldito zorro; por su culpa me prive de dos horas de sueño luego que terminé de ver imágenes y de hacer unos cuantos trabajos que por esas grandes cosas de la vida se me quedaron en el tintero.

Para mi el poder dormir es algo importante, una por que si no al otro día amanezco de malas y otra por que si no apenas me puedo concentrar en las clases, que de por si ya son aburridas. Ahora me hubiese gustado estudiar ciencias, por que así podría estar en mi cama durmiendo hasta como las tres de la tarde y no hasta las seis de la mañana, por una clase aburridísima de las ocho, y un profesor con aires bisexuales que se las daba de don Juan con mi persona.

_-Hiei, ¿puedo contarte algo?-_

Pero en aquel momento fue más importante el escucharle hablar; y es que su voz se escuchaba tan nerviosa que no fui capaz de cortarle el teléfono. ¿Les cuento un secreto?, sucede que había algo que me gustaba más que la vida que llevaba, había algo que me gustaba más que tener que pensar en las cosas que debía de dejar listas para que Yukina pudiese concentrarse en sus estudios, y eso era escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Aunque sabía que luego me arrepentiría y estaría dichoso por mandarlo al demonio apenas lo viese en la universidad, por que sólo alimentaba un sueño que sabía jamás podría ver realizado.

Y ese era estar con él, así de simple, y sin estúpidos rodeos cursis.

Estar un día mirándole, sin hacer nada, sin que mi cabeza me jugase malas pasadas o quisiese intentar pasarme de listo con él, aunque conociendo a Kurama, primero él me roba un beso antes que yo intentase hacer algo serio; por que si somos sinceros, en este tipo de cosas él es más rápido, y más ingenioso; aunque pensándolo bien por algo dicen que es un zorro.

_-¿Hiei?- _recordé la llamada telefónica, y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, la manera en que miraba los mapas mientras esperaba que el kitsune se dignase a decir algo coherente. Que estaba tomando una especie de café para no quedarme dormido en mi cuarto mientras aspiraba el aroma de la tinta china, y me las arreglaba para que los papeles vegetales se secasen más rápido de lo normal para poder entregarlos.

_-Hn, esta bien, pero que sea rápi__do kitsune, estoy terminando unos mapas-_

Me gustaba saber que yo era el primero en enterarme de sus cosas, que si tenía un problema o algo, lo que fuese, me considerase tan importante para preguntarme a mi sobre ello; recuerdo que me sonreí de lado con cinismo, mientras esperaba que dijera las palabras correctas, además de mirar mi trabajo o imaginar quizás lo que podría decirme, cosa, que no tenía idea; pero en el fondo de mi corazón siempre esperaba me dijese algo sobre él que fuese sólo para mi.

Me conformaba con saber que yo estaba para él por sobre cualquier situación, y que no había nada que lo limitase a ir a mi casa a la hora que se me ocurriese llamarlo.

Y si, soy egoísta, pero ser yo, es adueñarte de ciertas cosas, en este caso, personas.

Hasta ahora.

_-Te juro que no te qui__to ni tres minutos, hablaré rápido_- escuchar como ni siquiera tragó aire me descolocó, especialmente por que Kurama no es de los que se agitan o se alteran aunque estén metidos en inmensos problemas.

El que se aproblema soy yo.

_-Si como no, kitsune, eres de los que se gasta la tarjeta hablando, ¿al menos viste la hora?-_

_-Seis para las cuatro-_

_-¿Y que se supone que haces despierto?-_

_-¿Y que se supone que haces tú__ despierto?-_

Recuerdo que se escuchaba sólo el sonido de su respiración por la línea telefónica.

_-__Hiei…yo…-_

_-Dime__-_

_-Dejé embarazada a una chica__-_

Y simplemente, al escuchar esa frase no supe que decirle.

.

_**...Estoy paseando por la luna...**_

_**...Mientras desatas mis sueños y despertar...**_

_**...No hay nadie a **__**mí alrededor...**_

_**...Sólo estas tú tirando de la cuerda que ata nuestras estrellas...**_

.

Recuerdo que casi el teléfono se me estuvo por caer de las manos, que me quede callado un buen rato y que en el fondo algo dentro de mi dolió, no supe que en ese momento, pero luego de haber estado casi tres horas divagando antes de tener que levantarme por que iba a sonar el despertador me di cuenta de que era.

Lo que me dolió fue el corazón.

_-¿Hiei estas ahí__?-_ imaginé a Kurama besando a una chica, imaginé como seria mi vida luego de que la niña o niño naciese, que nuestras juntas ya no serían constantes, que él tendría que estar preocupado de la chica que había dejado encinta; que tendría que ir constantemente al médico y luego, el rostro sonriente del Kitsune apenas viese en un encefalograma a su bebé me dejo sin palabras.

Estaba celoso, por que siempre pensé o me había hecho la idea de que el kitsune estaría siempre conmigo, y el sólo hecho de saber que tendría que compartir a Kurama no me gusto para nada.

En aquel momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorado del kitsune, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y aquello me dolió el doble.

Inari, soy tan idiota.

_-¿Hiei?-_

_-Si…si estoy_- y al saber que quizás ya no pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, ni que haríamos nada juntos supe que prefería se alejase de mi.

Por que me dolería más el verle saliendo con alguien, el cual no sería yo.

_-No puedo ser padre Hiei, ¿qu__é hago?, ¿le digo que aborte?; ¿le digo que la voy a apoyar?, ni siquiera es mi novia_- no podía pensar en algo coherente para que él pudiese estar tranquilo, tenía mis propios problemas en la cabeza como para más encima lidiar con sus preguntas. Y es que si él supiese que me estaba doliendo el corazón quizás hasta me cortase el teléfono enseguida, por que seguro me diría que estaba enfermo, que no era posible que ambos fuésemos algo.

Una por que el adora ligar con chicas y otra por que ahora tendría una familia.

De todas las personas del mundo tenía que venir y enamorarme de Kurama.

Vaya problema en el que me estaba involucrando.

_-No abortes, puede hasta morirse ella-_ no supe de donde ni porque le dije eso, ¡obvio que quería que perdiese el bebé!, pero imaginé que si fuese Yukina no me gustaría que el idiota que se lo hizo la dejase sola o le dijese algo como aquello sabiendo que ponía en riesgo su vida; así que no vi otra salida.

Aunque tuviese que luego tragarme la pena.

_-Prométeme algo Hiei-_

-¿Qué cosa?-

_-Acompáñame en esto, por favor_- no sabía a que se refería aquella petición, pero imaginé que quería decirme que no quería estar a solas con la futura madre o algo por el estilo.

_-¿Dijiste que no era tu novia?-_

_-Si, sólo fue una chica que conocí en una fiesta, ya sabes, nos emborrachamos y nos encerramos en uno de los baños- _

_-Recuerdo haberte dicho que alguna vez te pasaría algo como esto-_

_-Ni me lo recuerdes_- tomé otro sorbo de la taza de café, el papel ya se había secado, y el reloj marcaban diez para las cinco, era increíble como se volaba la hora cuando hablaba con el kitsune.

_-Hiei…tú….-_

_-¿Hn?-_

_-¿Podrías venir a buscarme mañana?; me gustaría ver una cara agradable antes de ir al médico con Fiore-_

_-Si tú quieres-_

_-Prométemelo-_

_-¿De qué estas?-_

_-Sé que si no tienes ganas no lo harás, así que promételo-_

_-Serás baka-_

_-Con el corazón Hiei-_ lo pensé, ¡juro que me lo pensé!, que hasta estuve tentado de decirle que se las arreglase solo, que me dejase tranquilo, o que fuese a llevarle sus problemas a Yusuke, pero algo fue más fuerte, algo me impulsó a que no pudiese decirle que no.

_-Con el corazón Kurama-_

_-Gracias Hiei, recuerda, sala 401 once de la mañana-_

_-Como podría-_ y luego de ello él cortó la comunicación, seguro se había ido a dormir, pero a mi me había dejado demasiado confundido como para poder darme el lujo de hacerlo; y es que aunque traté luego de dormir, no fui capaz.

Mi mirada se quedo en el vidrio de mi ventana por el resto de hora que me quedaba para dormir, no seguí haciendo mis mapas, y no terminé de ver las imágenes que me quedaban para la clase de Shigure; y en silencio, para que Yukina no fuese capaz de escucharme de su pieza, lloré.

Fueron sólo unas cuantas lágrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas, pero sentí como la piel me ardió y como se me apretó el pecho luego de ello; y allí caí en la cuenta que quería de tal manera al kitsune que tuve que morderme los labios para que el ruido que producía mi llanto no despertase a Yukina.

-Oh mierda- exclamé, llevándome una mano a la frente mientras dejaba caer esas estúpidas lágrimas, para cuando terminé ya me habían dado las seis de la mañana, y la cuenca de mis ojos estaba tan enrojecida que supe, Kurama me preguntaría que me había pasado luego de su llamada, y también que no sabría que excusa darle.

Y pensé, que quizás mi vida sería mejor si no hubiese contestado el teléfono.

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana recuerden que hay certamen, deben de estudiarse toda la revolución de 1853- regresé a la realidad luego de escuchar la molesta voz de Shigure, y el codazo que me había dado la tonta de Mukuro.

Lo acepto, estoy de mal humor, y nadie me obliga a disimular cuando lo estoy.

-¿Te pasa algo?- exclamó, no tenía ganas ni la obligación de contestarle, pero bueno.

-Luego te cuento, ahora déjame solo- ella no era de las chicas que insistían en algo, así que sabía podía darme el lujo de quedarme con la boca cerrada si se me daba la real gana.

Cuando vi la hora me paré del asiento, y me dispuse a ir a la sala del kitsune, tenía clase de patología externa y seguro estaría discutiendo con Keiko o con Botan de que la clase era muy difícil. Me quedé en blanco cuando le vi sentado fuera de la sala.

-Hola- sus ojos estaban cansados, lo noté por la curvatura bajo las pupilas y la demacrada tez blanca de sus mejillas.

-Hola- saludé, sentándome al lado suyo deje mi mochila en el piso, y sin más él me miro.

-¿Alguien no me durmió anoche?-

-Cállate- le miré disimuladamente, notaba que estaba intranquilo. Me paralicé cuando sentí que me tomaba la mano.

-Gracias-

-¿Por?-

-Por venir- y cuando él se dejó caer sobre mis rodillas temblé, y es que ni en mis mejores sueños esperaba que él se dejase caer en mis piernas.

-¿Qué hago ahora Hiei?-

-Ser hombre y afrontarlo, si te gustó hacerlo entonces madura y hazte cargo- sé que eran palabras duras, que sólo tenemos diecinueve años, pero Kurama ya debía de responsabilizarse de las embarradas que hacía, por que yo ya no le arreglaría la vida otra vez. -Si lo miras de otro punto de vista no es un gran problema Kurama-

-Si tú lo dices Hiei-

-Además…-

-Además que-

-La vida en si ya es un problema, pero…supongo que sabes que puedes contar conmigo- y cuando sentí como se sonreía me terminé sonrojando, no podía dejar que él viese eso, así que corrí de golpe la cara.

-Te prometo que para la próxima te contaré las cosas de día-

-Me harías un favor enorme baka kitsune-

Diez minutos más tarde nos levantamos del asiento, y nos fuimos caminando a la clínica donde estaría Fiore; disimuladamente le miré, y cuando sentí que él me tomaba de la mano mientras caminábamos me quedé en blanco.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos niños, ¿te acuerdas?- dejé que las imágenes de ese entonces se colaran por mi mente, cuando niños siempre nos íbamos caminando de la mano, él hablaba de los sueños que alguna vez cumpliría y yo solía escucharle, mientras palpaba con mi mano la textura de sus dedos.

-Si, si me acuerdo baka- solía decirle que era un baka kitsune, pero que siempre estaría para él, sin importar la situación.

-Sé que te he dado más dolores de cabeza que nadie desde entonces Hiei, pero ¿recuerdas lo que nos prometíamos de niños?- él dejo de caminar, y se soltó de mi agarre, la imagen de él pequeño en mi cabeza era todo lo que yo veía.

En un parque jugando con la arena, o deslizándonos por un resbalín, eso era todo lo que yacía en mi mente, a veces cuando miro la luna pido volver a tener esos seis años.

-Tendrás que recordármelo baka- exclamé, y él sólo se rió.

-Promete que pase lo que pase nos cuidaremos el uno al otro-

-Sabes que si Kurama-

-Con el corazón Hiei- cerré mis ojos y él volvió a agarrarme de la mano, y antes de seguir caminando por el sendero de la universidad susurré en su oído lo que quería escuchar.

-Con el corazón Kurama- y sin más él me abrazó con fuerza, a lo que yo no supe como reaccionar.

-Te quiero, en serio que te quiero mucho Hiei- sentí como unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y que se estaba mordiendo los labios, los dedos de sus manos temblaban y yo estaba con la mirada puesta en algún punto inexacto del cielo.

Sé que ese te quiero no es como el te quiero que yo siento, pero al menos sé que soy importante para él.

No quise decirle que si recordaba la promesa, por que quería escucharla de sus labios una vez más.

En ese momento pensé que quería decirle que nos quedásemos abrazados así para siempre.

Pero no me atreví a modularlo.

.

_**...Olvide mi sonrisa para volverme fuerte...**_

_**...¿Pero por que?; ya no sé por que lo hice...**_

_**...Si estuviésemos juntos quizás podría recuperarla...**_

_**...Y volviese a reír...**_

.

-Joven Minamino- llegamos a la sala de ginecología en una media hora, Fiore ya había ingresado a ella; la clínica en si era bastante grande, tenía tres pisos y en la entrada yacía la nomina de médicos que atendían el recinto con la numeración de su oficina como correspondía. A nosotros nos atenderían en la 505, no teníamos hora especifica, pero siempre cuando un médico atiende más rápido o falta un paciente te ponen en esa hora; Fiore había sido llamada hace unos diez minutos.

Miré el lugar, las paredes eran de tonalidades amarillas con algunos cuadros de artistas famosos los cuales en mi vida había visto; estaban los típicos asientos de espera, el mesón de la secretaria y las revistas para que la gente que no tenía nada que estar haciendo allí más que acompañar al paciente se pudiese entretener. Lástima que a mi esas cosas no me gustaban, así que supuse me aburriría como una ostra hasta que terminase la sesión.

-Te llamaron-exclamé, Kurama tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, le imite, dejando mi mochila al lado suyo esperando por que dijese algo. La secretaria nos miraba bastante, seguro trataba de adivinar quien de los dos era el padre del niño de Fiore, cosa, que a mi me resbalaba por que con la apariencia que tengo no paso de los dieciséis años, por el contrario, desde que estamos en la universidad Kurama había ganado unos años de más en su rostro.

-Si lo sé-

-¿Y por que no te pones de pie y caminas a la puerta?-

-Pensé que podría hacer como que ya no llegaba-

-Serás baka, te paras y vas a la puerta, ni que fuera el infierno Kurama-

-Es que ni recuerdo como era- rayos, esto si era un problema, eso me quería decir que había estado tan ido que no supo siquiera con quien había estado, no ví otra solución, me puse de pie, y a pesar de las miradas frías que me lanzó ese kitsune toqué la puerta, y la abrí.

-Ahora ponte de pie, ¿eso es algo que puedes hacer concientemente no?- exclamé con cinismo, a lo que él sólo se rió.

-Gusano-

-Cállate- apenas él se deslizó del asiento yo volví al mío, miró dentro del cuarto y cuando el médico le dio la señal para que entrase vi como poco a poco desaparecía de mi visual.

-¡No te vayas a ir Hiei!- salió de golpe de la habitación para decirme eso, me reí cuando unas manos lo devolvieron al cuarto.

-Como si pudieses retenerme- exclamé, y apenas la puerta se cerró tomé mi mochila y me puse de pie. No veía que más tenía que estar haciendo en ese lugar, pues no iba a quedarme como idiota esperando a que saliesen.

Y no quería conocer a la tal Fiore.

Quería hacer algo por el zorro, pero sólo por él, díganme loco, fuera de lugar o que se yo, ¿saben que?, digan lo que quieran, pero sentí que si hacia más agradable el hecho de que iba a ser papá quizás hasta yo lo pasase mejor, y pudiese estar más cerca de él.

-¿No esperarás a tu amigo?- la secretaría me detuvo cuando estaba por cruzar el pasillo, le miré de los pies a la cabeza, era bonita, bastante, lastima que yo hubiese aceptado ya tener otros gustos.

-No, él es el papá, yo no- me sonreí con cinismo, ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, al menos dime donde estarás por que si no te ve presiento que hará caer el techo con gritos-

-Por ahí-exclamé, se me vino una idea a la cabeza. –Sólo dile que estaré haciendo recuerdos, él lo entenderá-

-Esta bien, pero ve con cuidado- desaparecí de su vista al ingresar en el ascensor, el viento de la tarde golpeó mis mejillas cuando pisé la acera de la calle, caía una pequeña ventisca, y los copos de nieve se veían muy bonitos tapando los árboles si se me permitía pensarlo, que va, se ven bonitos, y aquel que pensase lo contrario era un idiota.

-¿Taxi?-

-No, prefiero caminar-

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado con resfriarte, esta haciendo bastante frío niño-

-Hn, cállate- exclamé.

Sé que Kurama me querrá matar apenas se diese cuenta que me había ido de la clínica, pero si él pudiese verlo desde mi punto de vista, sabría cuanto me estaba doliendo el permanecer allí, lastima, que nunca se enteraría por mis labios; y sólo alguien con muy buena percepción se daría cuenta de aquello.

Me senté en una piedra para mirar la calle, los copos de nieve estaban tapando bastante la acera, me gustaba, me traía a la cabeza la imagen de Kurama de niño, jugando a que me mataba con bombas de nieve y que yo era el malo de la película que se había raptado a su princesa.

Pero si les cuento algo, a mi me la raptaron hace demasiado tiempo, cuando cumplimos los trece años y no necesariamente tuvo que tratarse de una mujer.

Saqué de mi bolsillo mi celular, necesitaba hablar con alguien, de lo que fuese, en este momento hasta ganas me daban de ver al bobo de mi cuñado.

_-¿Alo?-_

-Soy yo-

_-Hiei, ¿Por qué no has llegado a la casa?; eh estado toda la mañana preocupada hermano-_

-Digamos que se me cruzo un árbol y choqué, quedé inconciente por un buen lapso y desperté en un apartado de ginecología-

_-¿Me estas tomando el pelo acaso?; Hiei, ¡Ginecología es para mujeres!-_

-Kurama va a ser papá- fue todo, ella sabía lo que yo sentía, no quise quebrarme en el teléfono, ya tenía bastante con estar depresivo desde las cuatro de la madrugada.

_-Hermano, ven a la casa, te preparo algo para comer ¿si?_- sé que Yukina estaría sola en casa, puesto que Kuwabara tenía entrenamiento de hockey hasta tarde este día.

-¿Vemos una película Yukina?-

_-Lo que quieras- _en ese momento pensé que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo, el mismo abrazo que me había dado Kurama afueras de la universidad, el mismo abrazo que me dejó en silencio por un buen tiempo antes de darme cuenta que estaba llorando en mi hombro.

Pero también supe que no lo pediría, por más que mi corazón se estuviese partiendo en diminutos fragmentos.

Me pregunto por que las cosas son tan difíciles, o por que la vida es tan complicada.

_-Hiei, no te guardes las cosas, terminaras en un psicólogo-_

-Tengo una mejor idea-

_-¿Qué?_

-Hagamos recuerdos-

Imaginé que estaría sonriendo del otro lado de la línea, y que estaría mirando la acera del piso o algo por el estilo.

_-Nunca esperé __que me pidieses eso-_

-Cállate, ¿me quedo mejor en la piedra en la que estoy sentado?-

_-Te paso a buscar mejor, serán __más bonitas con la nieve que esta cayendo- _

-Hn, no me moveré, estoy congelado- sin mas corté la llamada, mirando la puesta de sol me dejé llevar por la brisa, y cerré mis ojos, seguro Yukina estaría gritando en la casa de que soy un desconsiderado por cortarle luego de decirle que tengo frío y que no me movería.

Pero lo que en verdad no quería era que escuchase mi voz quebrarse por la línea.

Por que este dolor es insoportable y ya no quiero sentirlo, por que duele de tal manera que me daban ganas de partir con una piedra los vidrios de la clínica, por que me agobiaba de tal manera que ya no estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas suficientes para resistirme a decírselo al kitsune.

Pero no sé como borrarlo ni desaparecerlo, quizás, si me fuese un tiempo de este lugar pudiese superarlo, pero no estoy tan seguro de ello.

_**.**_

_**...Obsérvame, Aquí te estoy esperando...**_

_**...Incluso si el futuro se ve diferente de ahora en adelante...**_

_**...Aquí te estoy esperando sin parar de gritar...**_

_**...Sé que mi corazón esta tirando de ese hilo que nos conecta...**_

_**...Para que despierte en mi, ese yo que desapareció...**_

_**...No necesitas llorar...**_

**_._**

Levanté la vista cuando sentí la textura de algo caer en mis hombros, y luego los brazos de alguien sujetándome desde la cintura me hicieron alejarme como acto reflejo.

Sus manos estaban frías, y sentir la textura de unas mejillas en las mías provocó que me saltase el corazón del susto; estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando él se sentó al lado mío.

-Eh tranquilo, me tuviste preocupado un buen rato- no quería escuchar esa voz, ni tampoco ver el color de sus ojos verdes, al levantar la mirada de la acera me percaté de que el kitsune había dejado caer en mis hombros su chaqueta negra, que él estaba vestido con una pura camisa blanca, con los tres botones del cuello desabrochados, y que me miraba de una manera que no conocía.

Parecía algo triste, pero me dije que lo mejor era hacer como que no me di cuenta.

-No sabes el alboroto que hice en la clínica cuando me di cuenta que no estabas Hiei, ¡hasta busqué en la morgue!, la secretaría me terminó diciendo que te había visto caminando por ahí- se reía, y pasaba de una manera molesta su mano por mi cabellera aunque con bastante fuerza; estaba enojado, eso seguro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Kurama; así que supuse el enojo se le pasaría en un rato.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso- exclamó rechinando los dientes.- ¿y si me moría de un ataque cardiaco por que no te encuentro?, ¿y si te había pasado algo Hiei y soy el último en enterarme?-

-¿Acaso debería eso afectarme baka kitsune?- no podía dejar que me viese la cara, no ahora, no con la cuenca de mis ojos enrojecidos y los labios azulados por el frío. No con las manos temblando y el resto de tristeza en mis pupilas.

-¿Cómo que si debería de afectarte Hiei?; ¡te me desapareciste sin decir nada!, recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras en la clínica-

-Hn- no dije nada, me sé de memoria la expresión de rabia que tienen los ojos del kitsune cuando se enoja por algo, por lo que no quería volver a dar vuelta mi rostro, lo malo, es que no supe como zafarme cuando la mano de él me obligo a girar la cara.

Y sin más me quedé allí, mirando sus ojos verdes, implorando por que no pudiese leer los míos.

-Hiei, ¿tú has estado?- sé que no completaría la frase, y que yo tampoco lo haría.

Me sonrojé sin saber por que, y es que estar tan cerca mirando su boca me hacia mal, más mal de lo que ya estaba o estaría en un tiempo. Quería algo que sé, él no me daría.

Pero me petrifiqué cuando sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi frente, cuando la textura de su boca se dejó caer en mi piel.

-Si puedo hacer algo sólo dímelo, has estado muy raro toda la mañana- hay algo, pero no lo diré jamás.

-¡Hiei!- volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Yukina gritarme desde alguna parte, al levantar la mirada me topé con el convertible rojo de Kuwabara y con Yukina conduciendo en el volante.

-Vamos al cine, están dando esa película que querías ver-

-¿La de la casa volando?-exclamé sin quitar la vista del rostro del kitsune

-Esa misma, ya tengo los boletos- me separé de él, y le dejé sentado en la misma piedra. La sensación de sus labios aún estaba en mi frente, pero no le dije nada de ello.

-¿Te molestaste?- cuando la mano de él me llevo de vuelta a la piedra no pude más que mirarle con cinismo, y es que se me daba tan bien mentirle que sabía, jamás se percataría de ello.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme baka kitsune?-

-Por lo del beso, si no te gustó dímelo y no lo vuelvo a hacer-

-No- exclamé, y él se rió. –Agáchate- él solo me hizo caso, y cuando yo le besé de la misma manera él se quedó en silencio. –No sabes como sirvió baka kitsune, te veo en la tarde-

Si supiese que aquello provocó que mi corazón saltase quizás hasta me sonriera, pero no le diría nada, en mi personalidad aquello no cabía, y el kitsune sabe que jamás le diré cuando tengo un problema, por más pequeño que sea.

-Espera- me quedé de pie, imaginando lo que quizás me diría, pero no pude preverlo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Prometes decirme lo que te pasa luego?-

-Si kitsune, ahora déjame solo- creí que no diría nada más, y que podría irme a donde Yukina, pero al sentir como me agarraba de la mano provocó que una descarga eléctrica me recorriese por toda la piel.

-Hiei, al menos dame una señal- al mirarle a los ojos supe que estaba intranquilo, y que no podría irme hasta dejárselo en claro, y si luego de ello no quería verme más no lo culparía.

Después de todo lo que me pasaba no era algo que se pudiese expresar con palabras.

-Si tú me prometes que no te enojaras-

-Está bien-

-Con el corazón Kurama-

-Con el corazón Hiei-exclamó cerrando los ojos; seguro pensó no se trataría de algo tan grave.

Si como no, esos pensamientos infantiles se los dejo a kuwabara.

-Ya lo prometiste no puedes enojarte- curvé mi boca en una sonrisa sarcástica, a lo que él sólo levanto la ceja en señal de duda.

Levemente me arrodillé, hasta quedar al nivel de su cuello, y comencé a recorrer con la curvatura de mis dedos su boca, y luego sus mejillas con mi otra mano, levantándole el mentón le obligué a mirarme; y pensé, que eso sería suficiente para que él lo entendiese.

-Hiei, no me digas que tú- y apenas el abrió su boca, yo me deje caer en la suya, robándole un beso como si en ello se me fuese la vida.

Él no me corrió, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo, llevé con fuerza mi lengua en sus labios, recorriendo de tal manera que supe, luego tendría la peligrosa necesidad de besarlo otra vez; mi corazón palpitó terriblemente cuando sentí como lentamente él me correspondía, aunque con algo de miedo, pero luego fue tal la busca del otro que no hubo manera de separarnos, y si me lo hubiesen preguntando yo no me iba a separar por más que me obligasen a hacerlo.

Por que supe que quizás luego de ello no nos hablaríamos por un tiempo.

-Eso me pasa sabiondo- exclamé, y él me quedó mirando en silencio –Nos vemos mañana- subí al auto, Yukina sólo dio un suspiro y se dispuso a manejar. Miré al kitsune por el vidrio sentado en la piedra, y cuando él se levantó de ella me percaté que estaba debatiéndose entre si llamarme o dejarme ir en el auto.

Al final no hizo nada, ni yo tampoco.

.

_**...Paseo en silencio...**_

_**...Incluso, cuando quiero tocarte al estirar mis manos te siento...**_

_**...Pero sigues estando tan lejos para mi...**_

_**...Supongo, que esto, no es más que un vago recuerdo...**_

_**...Puedo escuchar tu voz cuando cierro los ojos...**_

_**...Incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mí...**_

**_._**

-Yukina…- por el espejo retrovisor noté como ponía atención a lo que estaba diciendo, así que seguí hablando; supuse, ella luego me regañaría o algo por el estilo; al vislumbrar como se mordió los labios me percaté de que no tenía ganas de hablarme en verdad y que sólo escuchaba por que es lo que hacen los hermanos.

Pero, ¿y si no quiere hablarme después de que le pregunte?

Entonces…¿Qué haré?

-Dime Hiei- no se refirió a mi con su típico " Si hermano", esto estaba mal; pero ya había dejado la frase al aire, por ende, estaba obligado a terminarla.

- ¿Estas molesta por lo que viste?- dije, mientras miraba por la silueta del mojado vidrio del auto, no me había percatado de que había comenzado a llover, imaginé que quizás Kurama no se habría movido de ese lugar, seguro estaría bajo la lluvia tratando de borrar la sensación de mi boca de la suya. Seguro estaría pensando como simular cuando nos encontrásemos en la universidad o algo por el estilo.

Y si les soy sincero, lo que más temo ahora es que llegue ese momento, ese en el cual tendría que enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía con todas sus letras; por que puedo imaginar los ojos llenos de frustración del kitsune, por que hasta el movimiento de las cejas en señal de desagrado que seguro tendrá mañana me las sé de memoria.

Por que sé que se alejara de mí silenciosamente, como lo ha hecho con todas las novias con las que termina; y aunque no me dolerá como a una de ellas, si sé que se me partirá el corazón en muchos y diminutos fragmentos.

Por que no quiero que él tenga otro mejor amigo, y yo tampoco quiero conseguirme otro.

Por que sé, nadie podrá ser como el kitsune.

Esperé a que Yukina volviese a dejar salir un suspiro, supongo que no se esperaba que le besara asi como así al kitsune, pero es que mi cuerpo era ya una maldita bomba de tiempo, y de esas que lamentablemente no tienes el control para desactivar.

-No, no lo estoy-

-¿Pero?- sabía que pesaba en algo, otra vez miré el vidrio, la silueta de los negocios, autos y luces del semáforo me dieron directo.

En rojo, yukina colocó una sintonía al azar en la radio.

-Decirte que no arruinaste nada sería mentirte; ¡como se te ocurrió hacer eso!-

-Enano yo en tu lugar me lo habría guardado, especialmente ahora que va a ser padre- estaba seguro que el deforme no vendría, supuestamente tenía entrenamiento; quizás lo cancelaron o no asistió, en todo caso, no es algo que a mi deba de importarme.

Ellos no lo entienden…

Semáforo en amarillo, pocas personas transitaron por el cruce peatonal.

La mirada del zorro volvió a mi cabeza; la sensación del abrazo que me propinó y de sus labios en mi frente.

-Hiei, lo mejor es que dejes las cosas como están, Kurama tiene una novia, y si se quieren o no ya tienen un pequeño lazo, y ya sabes, a veces la gente termina a la fuerza amándose-

-O a veces se logra por costumbre- exclamó Kuwabara-

No, el que no lo entiende soy yo…

Y no quiero hacerlo.

Semáforo en verde, saqué el seguro de la puerta, bajé el vidrio, me mordí los labios con el filo de mis dientes, cerré mis ojos.

Escuché mi corazón retumbando en mi cabeza, y las palabras de Yukina. Y en ese momento, simplemente no sé que me paso, pero sentí una necesidad horrible de gritarle.

Me deje llevar por esa sensación.

-¡Y que querías que hiciera entonces eh!-

Ella se quedo callada, y detuvo el auto en una esquina. Al frente había locales de comida, y habíamos llegado al cine.

Mi mano estaba en el seguro de la puerta.

No podía respirar de tanto que me estaba doliendo el pecho, de tanto que el corazón se me apretaba, era extraño; algo que quemaba y rasguñaba a mis pulmones; algo que nunca esperé sentir.

-¿Hermano qué?-

-Tú no sabes… ¡tú no sabes nada Yukina!- por primera vez me ví en la obligación de sacar todo de mi, y es que sentí que si no lo hacia terminaría golpeándome en el vidrio del auto.

Y es que duele tanto que quisiera alguien me dijese como sanar esa herida…

-Enano…-

-¿Qué saben ustedes?; ¡creen que no me lo he dicho ya!; ¿quieres que te diga desde hace cuanto me siento asi acaso?-

Recordé cada noche, las llamadas telefónicas, las fiestas. Las fotografías de graduación, los cumpleaños del zorro, su sonrisa en la cara, los ojos verdes. Y supe, en ese momento, en que mi mano terminó de sacar el seguro de la puerta del auto que perdería todo aquello.

Y que sólo quedarían pequeños y vagos recuerdos de esos momentos en mi corazón.

-Hiei, yo-

-¿Quieres que te diga de cómo no me importa que él me hable hasta las seis, siete o la hora que se le ocurra de la madrugada por que sólo me gusta el sonido de la voz de él por la línea telefónica?; o mejor- dije esto sarcásticamente- ¿de cómo yo le aconsejo de cómo vestirse?; ¿o de cual de todas sus horribles amigas es la más bonita según yo, para que él la invite a salir?-

-Hiei, yo, no quise…¡lo siento!-

-Si que quisiste Yukina- no sé que me paso…-Y no te perdonaré- no sé por que le dije eso en ese momento, pero al verla taparse la boca con sus manos supe que estaba diciéndole cosas muy duras. – No te pones un minuto en mi lugar, haber, hazlo, imagínate que estas enamorada de Keiko, pero ¡sorpresa!, tiene novio y es tu mejor amiga; y sientes que cada dia que pasa harás una estupidez, una gran, enorme y reverenda estupidez y llega ese dia, ¡cómo te sientes!-

Ellos no me supieron contestar, y yo sentía mis manos temblar cada vez más y sin querer perforé mi labio inferior al ver que ninguno me decía nada.

La sangre cayó, rodeando mis labios, y al saborearla con la punta de mi lengua sentí algo parecido al éxtasis.

Y que mi respiración se aceleraba de golpe sin buscarle.

Abrí la puerta del auto lo más rápido que pude, Yukina grito, Kuwabara trató de safarme del brazo para que no me bajara en medio de la calle, no lo lograron.

Semáforo otra vez en rojo, y sentí mi cuerpo volar por el cruce peatonal, sin un sólo billete me fui corriendo hasta donde me llevasen los pies; escuché otra vez a Yukina.

-¡Hiei a donde vas a ir!; ¡esta lloviendo!-

_No lo sé…_

-¡Enano no es tan grave, se puede solucionar!; ¿Kurama te correspondió el beso no?-

_No me preguntes eso…_

Pero la imagen del zorro en mis labios terminó por distraerme y obligó a que les mirase desde el otro lado de la acera.

-Necesitas tiempo hermano, sólo tiempo…-

No quiero pensar, no quiero hacer nada que tenga que ver en este momento con esa palabra; no quiero tiempo, no quiero esperar; sólo quería correr, correr hasta perderla de vista, correr hasta que se me acalambrasen las piernas.

Hasta que se me fuese el aire, hasta que me convenciese de que no existía; hasta que fuera sólo un pequeño punto vacío en el cielo; sin sentir, sin llorar…sin amar.

_-No__s cuidaremos el uno al otro-_ no quiero escuchar la voz del zorro en mi cabeza, no quiero imaginar la manera en que me habló durante la tarde.

_-¡Sé que te he dado más dolores de cabeza qu__e nadie, prometo no seguir haciéndolo!-_ no quería ver el color de sus ojos, ni el de su cabellera; no quería nada.

Por favor…déjenme tranquilo para que pueda volver a respirar; pero no me digan que todo se acabo.

No quiero que me digan eso.

Las frases de mi subconsciente desaparecieron al sentir la bocina del auto, otra vez corrí, otro semáforo, otra cuadra; unas tres más, no sé cuatas pasé; no sé cuantos semáforos me salté por ir mirando el suelo; agotado me vislumbré en medio de la calle, gente que me miraba, autos que piteaban, y pequeños departamentos que se me hicieron muy familiares.

Autómata esperé a que el semáforo cambiase a verde, y crucé corriendo la calle a la otra avenida, al llegar mis ojos se toparon con un departamento color caqui, una puerta café caoba gris, y un timbre.

Esta casa era…

Toqué el timbre y en mi cabeza sólo había una frase, y cuando vislumbré como esa persona me habría la puerta, no pude más que verle a los ojos, mojado de pies a la cabeza, con la ropa holgada; los cabellos lisos debido al peso del agua, y la cara cubierta de rubor.

-Hola-

Me miró en silencio, fue en busca de una toalla; sentí como me agarraba de la muñeca. Me empujó al sillón del comedor, prendió la radio; sentir el calor de la estufa hizo que mi sangre subiese más rápido de lo normal por mi cuerpo y me comenzase a marear.

Vaya momento de subirme la maldita presión.

Me estiré en el sofá, tenía un color verde pálido, y al experimentar como la toalla caía de bruces en mis hombros tuve la intención de reírme.

-¿Ahora me dirás?- ella se sentó al lado mío en el poco espacio que quedó del sillón, y sólo me miro.

–Te advierto que soy un asco contando historias-

-No te preocupes, yo escucharé-

Y así, hablando, no supe en que momento llegó la noche, pero si sentí como el cuerpo de ella reposaba al lado del mío.

-Mukuro- ella no respondió, y yo no articulé nada. –_Puedes usar mi habitación- _recordé que en algún momento la conversación cambió de rumbo, y ella me había ofrecido quedarme todo el mes si se me daba la gana.

-Tomaré tu oferta- exclamé, pero no me moví, si lo hacia ella caería de bruces al suelo_._

Y sin más, terminé por quedarme dormido junto a ella.

.

_**...Mírame, aquí te estoy esperando...**_

_**...Aunque me lleve el viento, solo y perdido...**_

_**...Aquí te estoy esperando, mira al cielo...**_

_**...Mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de tus protectoras manos...**_

_**..Hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez...**_

_**...No necesitas llorar...**_

_._

_-Anda Hiei, mira, es una mariposa negra, ¿a que no es bonita?-_ no recuerdo exactamente que fue lo que soñé, pero si recuerdo la voz del zorro en mi cabeza; el color de sus ojos y de lo agitado de su corazón.

_-Te queda bien ese tono, me gusta cuando usas blanco_- no sé en que momento mi vida cambió de rumbo sin pedirlo, en que momento me empezó a gustar; tampoco recuerdo cuando noté que mi corazón podía palpitar igual que las demás personas; o por que las cosas no salen como cuando las sueñas.

_-¿Por qué no fuiste una chica Hiei?; me gustaría poder enamorarme de alguien como tu_- esa frase me la había dicho hace seis años, en el colegio, luego de haber roto con su primera novia; y fue una de las tantas veces que tuve que consolarle.

Una de las tantas que siguieron, y siguieron, y una de tantas en que me dolía más.

Por que simplemente acumulaba ese dolor sin decirle nada, por que era egoísta querer quedarme al kistune para mí, para que nadie lo viese, para que nadie lo invitase a salir.

Pero por más que trate de obviar ese sentimiento no pude borrarlo; creí haberlo perdido; creí que no pasaría nada si íbamos a la misma universidad. Pero….a veces…las cosas no salen como uno las quisiera simplemente.

_-Voy a ser pap__á-_ y es que ese detalle podía no ser importante, pero para mi…para mi sería como un recordatorio inocente de esta herida.

_-Kurama_-

Sentí como mis piernas estaban entumecidas, y como una mano estaba rozándome la mejilla suavemente, como la yema de sus dedos recorría mi boca con un poco de miedo.

Pestañeé, el sueño se desvaneció…Junto con la voz del zorro.

-Mukuro-exclamé, ella se alejó.

Ni siquiera recuerdo como me convertí en amigo de ella, pero ese detalle no tiene importancia al menos para mí.

-Lo siento-susurró, bajó la cabeza.

-Hn- me levanté del sillón, ella siguió mirándome; debía ir a la universidad; hoy tenía certamen, pero no había estudiado nada, aunque, siendo yo, no necesitaba estudiar para esa prueba con Shigure.

Y cuando mi corazón palpita de esta manera no tengo ganas de moverme tampoco.

-¿Vas a ir?-

-Si-

-Entonces es mejor que te vayas- me puse mis zapatillas, estaba sudado; vislumbré un mueble cerca de mi, con una fotografía en el.

Una foto mía.

Pero…¿Por qué mía?....

-Oye- se detuvo de golpe, no quiso mirarme.

-No preguntes- exclamó, me dejo a solas, me lanzó la llave del departamento y simplemente se alejo.

-Me quedaré- dije, volvió a detenerse.-pero no quiero que malinterpretes nada-

-No soy idiota- eso también lo sé, no tenía tiempo para darme un baño, así que sólo cambié mi camiseta, Mukuro al parecer la había lavado, y secado. Me la entregó temblando, y si lo pienso desde hace mucho que esta rara con mi presencia.

-Nos vemos entonces- cerré la puerta al salir, el sonido quedo en mi cabeza grabado, como la expresión de sus ojos.

Jamás se la había visto antes, y esperó no volver a vérsela;por que es idéntica a la que he tenido desde que me enteré de esta noticia.

-No pienses en eso Hiei- me dije y me fui caminando.

Llegué a la universidad en media hora, los pasillos estaban repletos de personas que no conocía, la infractuctura no es de las mejores pero me gusta, solo eran pasillos con bancas unidas al cemento de las paredes, con ventanales amplios por los que podías vislumbrar al resto de los estudiantes dentro de sus salas.

Once de la mañana, la segunda hora ya terminó, y eso solo quería decir que el kitsune habría salido de clase.

Pero si tenía suerte no me lo toparía hasta el almuerzo, aunque algo me dijo que no tendría tanta.

Tengo miedo…

Caminé hasta mi salón, Shigure ya había comenzado la prueba por lo que calcule, pero no estaba apresurado, es más, era como si algo me dijese que no debía de correr; quizás las palpitaciones de mi corazón provocaban que el tiempo se moviese más lento en mi cerebro.

Coloqué la mano en la rendija de la puerta para abrirla, un pie dentro de la sala; pero…pero una imagen trasluciéndose por el vidrio me detuvo.

Y me paralizó.

El kitsune estaba detrás de mi, lo sabía, por que el color de sus ojos es irreconocible, por que los pantalones me los sé bastante bien; y aunque no lo digo me fijo en pequeños detalles como el cabello, las camisetas que usa o las botas.

Hoy traía una camisa blanca, pantalones de lycra negro, el pelo estaba anudado.

Los ojos estaban cansados, sin dormir, no pestañaron.

Puso una mano en mi hombro; yo me giré, él me quedo mirando.

Kurama, en este momento, quisiera saber que piensas.

Pero…por la manera en que me miras, no debo de ser un genio para adivinar que es algo malo.

-Hola- es vacío, no es el tono de costumbre; me preocupo.

Yo no modulé palabra, por que había comenzado a dolerme el pecho de una manera que supe, si decía algo se me acabaría el aire en los pulmones.

Me miró, se mordió los labios, a continuación me agarró de la muñeca y me jaló con fuerza de la sala. Shigure, mis compañeros, hasta los que no eran de mi carrera estaban pendientes de mí.

Mukuro no asistió al certamen.

-Tengo que hablarte-me obligó a seguirle hasta una de las bancas del edificio, se detuvo sin avisarme, casi choco con su espalda, cierra los ojos.

Sopla en señal de fastidio.

-No quiero que esto siga- no sé a que se refiere, pero me temblaban las manos de tal manera que supe que algo estaba mal; muy mal.

No podía respirar.

-¿Hn?-

-Lo siento, pero…yo no puedo corresponderte Hiei- no es algo que me sorprenda, ya lo imaginaba, es como obvio, no iba a decirme de un día para el otro que me amaba, cuando bien sé que él es heterosexual.

Pero quisiera saber por que me correspondió el beso en ese momento; por que no se movió o me golpeó.

Sin quererlo el sueño regresó a mi cabeza, de él y yo pequeño jugando en el parque.

-No te preocupes, no pienso molestarte-

-Yo…quisiera que no volviésemos a vernos más-

-¿Eh?- levanté la mirada de golpe, otra vez el sueño; en el estábamos tomados de la mano y sin saber como él suelta las mías, y se aleja.

Silenciosamente se aleja de mí.

-¿Kitsune?-

-¡No te acerques!- el grito provoca que me paralice, veo como se muerde la boca, como apretó los ojos; y como las manos se siguen soltando de las mías en mi cabeza.

Y como simplemente, ya no le veo más.

_-Pase lo que pase nos cuidaremos el uno al otro-_ eso no es cierto, él no lo hará.

Aunque este gritando desde lo más alto de mi ventana.

Aunque me vea saltar de ella, aunque intente cortarme las muñecas con un cuchillo.

-¿Estas seguro?-

No me respondió, sólo se dio la vuelta y me miró una última vez.

Y supe, que el corazón dolía con tal intensidad como cuando una ola choca contra las piedras de la orilla de una playa.

-No te quiero ver más- duele…y demasiado.

-¿Es por Fiore?-

-Es por ti- no sé a que se refiere, pero supongo que es por que mi condición recién descubierta de homosexualidad le traería sólo problemas.

-Dímelo- necesitaba oírlo, quizás para convencerme de ello, quizás para que se terminase todo rápido y no doliese tanto.

Por que si así fuese, por que si me lo dice en este momento al menos tendré una razón para poder dejarlo ir.

Por que no quiero seguir sintiéndolo, por que de todas formas sé que nunca pasará nada.

Aunque eso signifique perder más que sólo su compañía.

-Hiei yo…-

-Dime que es por que te doy vergüenza y me alejaré de ti con gusto-

-Yo…-

-¡Dime que es por que aborreces saber que soy homosexual y me alejaré de ti con gusto Kurama!-

No recuerdo que fue exactamente que me dijo, o si dijo algo, no recuerdo las palabras que dije luego, tampoco las miles de formas que pensé en defenderme por si trataba de humillarme.

Sólo recuerdo la bofetada que dio en contra de mi mejilla, y que luego estábamos ambos arrodillados en el piso.

Y él, lloraba en mi hombro.

-Kurama…yo puedo alejarme-

-No; no quiero…la verdad es que no quiero Hiei-

-Pero tú dijiste-

-Olvida lo que dije, ¡escucha lo que te digo ahora!-

Fue como si se me saliese el alma del pecho… o quizás se me paralizó el corazón.

O tal vez fue las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, no lo sé.

Detesto tener que vivir estas situaciones, detesto tener que abrirle mi corazón a la gente, por que duele, pero más duele verle a él sufriendo de esta manera. Y por mi culpa.

-Aléjate de mi Hiei, por favor-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Yo te quiero Hiei; me di cuenta cuando me besaste y desapareciste así como así; ¡no sabes lo terrible que fue no poder ubicarte ni con Yukina!-

Otra vez me palpitó el corazón, otra vez me había quedado sin aire, no entiendo, no entiendo nada.

Pero…el calor de sus brazos tras de mi espalda me decían que no estaba soñando, además ya estaba harto de tener sueños.

Inari, no sabes como te odio en este momento.

-Me estoy quedando donde Mukuro- exclamé tras de su oído, él se rió.

-Ya veo-

Imaginé a Yukina desesperada por el teléfono; y luego el sueño regresó, y le hallé un significado a las manos separadas de ambos.

Después de todo la vida no esta hecha de sensaciones agradables, ni de sueños color de rosa como plantean esas novelas para chicas.

-¿Por qué lloras kitsune?-

-Los padres de Fiore quieren que me case con ella-

Otra vez dolió, otra vez sin aire.

Vivir es lo más peligroso que existe; especialmente si se vive acorde a la manera del kitsune, sin preocuparse de nada y sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué?; ¡por que cuando encuentro lo que siempre he querido debo de perderlo Hiei!- se apretó más a mi cuello, la gente nos mira; pero a mi me da igual.

-¡Por que cuando entiendo lo que significan estos latidos debo de renunciar a ello solo por que Fiore me recalca que debo de estar con ella!-

No tenía las respuestas a esa pregunta, no tenía siquiera palabras para reconfortarlo.

Pero…si solo pudiera…si tuviese la personalidad.

A final él terminó abrazándome con más fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza tras de mi hombro; se mordía los labios, podía sentirlo.

Y simplemente nos quedamos en medio del pasillo, escuchando los comentarios que hacían los demás alumnos de la institución.

Vislumbré a Fiore en medio de toda la gente que nos miraba, y le fulminé con mis ojos carmines; un odio comenzó a crecer en contra de su persona, me da exactamente igual que me mire con esos ojos tristes apunto de llorar, o que este paralizada entre tantos estudiantes. Pero no me da igual que por su culpa el kitsune sufra, eso no me da igual.

Me di el lujo de apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro del zorro, y de escuchar el compás de su respiración.

Kitsune, en este momento me pregunto, si ese bebé no hubiese sido concebido, ¿te habrías dado cuenta de que me querías desde hace mucho?

Yo sé que no.

-Kurama-

-¿Hn?-

Fiore se había acercado, y me miraba lentamente.

-Me parece que quieren hablarte-

No quería soltarle, por que algo me decía que si lo hacía no le volvería a ver; algo me decía que si lo hacía esta sensación de calidez que me otorgaban sus brazos desaparecería…y para siempre.

-Dile que no quiero hablar con ella-

Si te dijera algo como que anoche soñé que éramos niños tomados de las manos y que nos separábamos sin razón alguna estoy seguro que te reirías de mí, pero Kurama, si te dijera que siento que eso se hará realidad; ¿aún así te reirías?

-Sólo quería preguntarte algo Shuishi- la voz de Fiore es suave, ni tan aguda, ni tan ronca; es un tono ideal para escuchar.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿La persona que te gusta es él verdad?- levemente le miré por el rabillo de los dedos del kitsune, puesto que cubrían mi visual debido al abrazo. Traía un vestido hasta más arriba de las rodillas, zapatos blancos en taco, una carterita que le hacía juego.

Pero lo que me dejo en silencio fueron sus ojos dorados.

-¿Y si así fuera?-

-Y pensar que estaba segura de poder atarte para que todas supiesen que eras mío y que no estaba inventando lo del embarazo-

En este momento me pregunto, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza Kitsune?; quizás…quizás estas pensando como puede decir esas cosas así como así.

-Ya se me hacía que tenías algo de homosexual-

-Supongo que no viene al caso ocultártelo Fiore-

-Entonces…si me ayudas, yo podría ayudarte también-

-¿Cómo pretendes eso?; tus padres fueron específicos, quieren que nos casemos-

-Yo no quiero tenerlo-

Otra vez se hizo ese silencio…

-Pero yo quiero ser padre Fiore, no quiero casarme, es todo, la tutela no es el problema lo hablamos ese día al salir del ginecólogo-

Sé que me he perdido de muchos detalles, sé que hay una conversación en especial en la que no fui testigo; pero no le vi el caso de que me pusiese al corriente.

-Pero yo no quiero, tú no te embarras la vida, soy yo, así de simple Shuishi-

Él no dice nada…

-Le pedí a una enfermera que me hiciese un aborto hoy a las 4; sólo venía a avisarte, por si te llaman mis padres-

Kitsune, en este momento me pregunto si te habrás ilusionado con verle correr por los pasillos de la universidad en algún momento.

Con arroparle por la noche o contarle cuentos de cuna…

-¿Un aborto?-

-Sólo quiero que me cubras por si llaman, estaré en la clínica; no me volverás a ver-

Busqué alguna palabra para poder reconfortarte.

¿Pero sabes?; en mi cabeza no hay ninguna palabra

Y supongo que en la tuya tampoco.

.

_**...Sentir algo, sentir nada...**_

_**...Abre los ojos...**_

_**...Escuchándote atentamente, escuchándome atentamente...**_

_**...Y desarma este sueño a cosquillas en este momento...**_

_**...Si me hubieses encontrado cuando estaba en silencio...**_

_**...Deja que mi sangre fluya através de todo tu espacio...**_

_**...Del universo...**_

.

Recostados en medio del pasillo, pude vislumbrar como el kitsune miraba un punto inexacto de la pared, Fiore ya no estaba; eran las siete y treinta. No escuchó más que la escoba que limpia las salas antes de cerrar la universidad y los ruidos de los crujidos de los vidrios del recinto debido al frío hielo de la noche.

Quisiera decirle algo, quisiera poder tomarle de la mano ahora, ahora que sé debe de estar sufriendo mucho, ahora que sé que sólo yo puedo arreglar algo.

Quizás no un corazón, quizás no una vida; no puedo devolverle eso que ella iba a darle, no puedo decirle algo como "sólo lo soñaste Kurama, en realidad nunca ibas a ser papá"; pero eso es una mera falsedad; y frustra; saber que ella le negó aquello con lo que poco a poco Kurama se fue acostumbrando e irónicamente ilusionando.

Y si, ¡inari que irónica es la vida!; ¡cuando toda la culpa de lo que ha estado pasando la había tenido ese bebé!

Suena tan extraño pensar en ello como en pasado, cuando hace no más de cinco horas aún era un "Serás papá" y ahora…ahora es "ibas a serlo Kurama", y si, algo en mi pecho dijo que habría sido un excelente padre. Y si hubiese sido así, si aún él decidía quedarse conmigo aún teniendo un hijo yo lo habría aceptado. Por que sé, no podría haber estado más cerca de la felicidad como en ese momento.

Ahora…no sé cuando volveré a poder rozarle ni a estar tan cerca de tenerle con mis manos, pues desde mi punto de vista incluso el cielo se ha alejado, y las nubes se han movido millares de kilómetros más arriba, y yo estoy abajo tratando de sujetar las que aún no se han ido de mi mano con la yema de mis dedos.

-Sabes Hiei-

Guardo silencio, le escuchó, y es que en este minuto no hay nada mejor que pueda hacer, además mentiría si dijera que sé que decirle en este instante. Con un demonio que estaría loco si me atreviese a articular una sola palabra.

-Yo…había escogido su nombre-

Y duele, en el fondo cala martilleando y descascarando parte de mi corazón, y si así me duele a mí, ¿cómo le estará doliendo al Kitsune?

No puedo imaginarlo siquiera…

-No lo quería al comienzo, pero…ese día del control con el ginecólogo me emocioné; son muchos detalles para describírtelo, pero se sintió tan bien Hiei, poner mi palma en medio de su vientre, contemplando los latidos; y sentirle palpitar bajos mis dedos fue más fuerte que mi deseo de no ser papá; no quería casarme con ella, tenía la esperanza tonta de hablarle mañana, de romper el compromiso y de quedarme con la tutela del bebé, si, ¡quizás suene estúpido pero no quería dejarle ir!; ¡si hubieses entrado esa tarde conmigo habrías visto sus manitos!; Fiore dijo que no era nada, que sólo era una especie de pelotita del tamaño de una de ping-pong; y lo sé, científicamente me sé las fases de su evolución, pero te lo juro…¡eran unas manos hermosas y delineadas!; ¡era seguro una niña!- Kurama lloraba, se tapa la boca con las manos, no quiere mirarme.

-Al comienzo creí que si ella abortaba y se iba eso que estaba estropeando mi vida se sentiría bien, ¡pensé que no me martirizaría por ello!; pero…pero…yo…-

-Kitsune- le tomó de la mano con fuerza, quizás aún no le hayan botado. Eran casi las ocho, y el aborto de Fiore se realizó a las cuatro, ella había avisado a Kurama por mensajes de texto y al parecer sus padres se tragaron el cuento de "perdida natural por malformaciones congénitas".

Me pregunto como llevará ella esto después, y es que por lo poco de biología que sé, conozco casos en donde luego de realizar un aborto la madre cae en depresión por que les falta algo, y saber que ese algo no volverá por que tú lo quisiste es lo más terrible a mi parecer.

-¿Qué?-

Le retiró el celular de las manos, la pantalla aún brillaba y es que sólo de hace unos minutos que Fiore dejó de enviarle mensajitos.

Los odio, sé que cuando no esté mirándome Kurama los borraré.

Y si luego me dice que se ha encabronado conmigo por ese gesto le diré que no me interesa, pero no quiero tener que soportar los mensajes lastimeros de esa trepadora.

_16:00-Fiorella-_

_Shuishi la enfermera me esta atendiendo, la sala es pequeña y huele a dentífrico, a cloro y desinfectante; ¿te digo algo?, -tengo miedo-, me pide me siente en una de las camillas y me hace ponerme una bata color lavanda; cierra la puerta de la sala con llave._

_Tengo el presentimiento de que me arrepentiré de esto luego._

_Te quiero…y mucho. –perdóname-_

_17:00-Fiorella-_

_A entrado el médico que me hará el aborto, dice "No debo preguntar si eres mayor de edad supongo, si no lo eres lárgate"-que sutil pensé-, comienza por explicarme el método a utilizar por la cantidad de tiempo que llevo embarazada, tengo tres semanas._

_-Succión y aspiración entonces- sé que significa, pero no quiero imaginar el procedimiento en mí._

_Pero sé que mi curiosidad será más grande que mi fuerza de voluntad, el corazón late con potencia, me tiemblan las manos. Y al momento en que él me muestra unas fotografías me paralicé. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me dije, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme._

_Pero no pude evitar sentir como mis ojos se entumecían, y como la piel se tornaba fría..__._

_-Vuelvo a dudar-_

_18:00-Fiorella-_

_Una hora, a sido la experiencia más terrible de mi vida, me siento vacía, y lo peor es que sé es por mi culpa, por que fui una cobarde que no quiso enfrentar la vida, pero…¡pero es que sentí que si hacia esto correría de los problemas más rápido y no me alcanzarían!; y si, mi cuerpo esta cambiando poco a poco, y las piernas están hinchadas._

_No te describiré el procedimiento –tu bien lo conoces, fue nuestra última cátedra en embriología-_

_Pero puedo confirmarte que es martirizante..._

_Y lloré, lloré más que lo que he llorado en toda mi vida, lloré por que sé, esas pequeñas vibraciones de mi estómago no volveré a sentirlas, por que no tendré mis antojos de la media noche, ni las ganas de pintarle una habitación color fucsia._

_¿Y sabes?_

_Ah pasado una hora, y es increíble que con lo pequeño que es aún no se haya terminado, me pregunto si el que se demoré es un gesto apropósito para que me duela más el corazón._

_Y Shuishi…si tenía formadas las manos._

_-Y los deditos los tenía delineados como dijiste-_

_._

_**...Obsérvame, Aquí te estoy esperando...**_

_**...Incluso si el futuro se ve diferente de ahora en adelante...**_

_**...Aquí te estoy esperando sin parar de gritar...**_

_**...Sé que mi corazón esta tirando de ese hilo que nos conecta...**_

_**...Para que despierte en mi, ese yo que desapareció...**_

_**...No necesitas llorar...**_

.

Desperté a las siete de la tarde del otro día, Hiei no estaba por ninguna parte, no recuerdo siquiera como llegué hasta este lugar. Vislumbró las fotografías de su cuarto, la ventana medio abierta y los jarrones con flores que tiene en sus muebles.

-¿Hiei?-llamé, pero no hubo respuesta, al contrario, al abrirse la puerta de la habitación ingresa Yukina hasta donde estoy.

-¿Ya estas bien?- me preguntó, no sé de que me quiere hablar, la veo enojada.

Muy enojada.

-Yukina, ¿sabes donde esta Hiei?-

-En el hospital- no me digas que…¿acaso él estaba haciendo algo a mis espaldas?, ¿pero que?, no se me ocurría nada en este momento.

-¿Necesitas hablar con él?-

-Quiero decirle algo, es que, sucede que ayer las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido, y bueno, la verdad es que no estoy tan seguro de poder estar con alguien por ahora-

-Mira, seré rápida y directa- sus ojos me fulminan, trae algo en las manos, una especie de caja de cartón de zapatos con un nombre. -¿Te gusta o no mi hermano Kurama?- su pregunta me deja en blanco, ¿me gustaba?, no lo sé, pero supongo que los latidos de mi corazón en su presencia quieren decir que si, que cada vez que le ha pasado algo y me tiene pendiendo de un hilo de su condición quiere decir que si.

-Yo…no lo sé, creo que si-

-¿No lo sabes?- sé que la estaba embarrando, hace poco le dije a Hiei que me gustaba, pero, a decir verdad no estoy tan seguro, no es fácil reconocer que bateas para el lado contrario.

-Eres un desgraciado, ¿sabías?- Yukina no era la de siempre, es más, desde hace mucho que nadie era el de siempre conmigo, ¿Qué tanto hice para que me dejasen de hablar como antes?; ¡para que me mirasen con indeferencia!

-No te mereces a mi hermano, te mereces que te pase todo lo que tienes, ¡ojala te hubieses ido con esa trepadora para que Hiei se enamorase de otra persona!-

-¡Yukina no sabes de que hablas!, ¡Tu hermano, Hiei!-

-¡Hiei te ama desde los quince maldita sea!- espera eso…-¡Siempre esta pendiente de ti, sufre por ti, te ayuda en lo que tu le pides, hace lo que tu quieres!, ¡y me vienes a decir que no sabes que sientes por él!- me quedo en silencio…yo no sabía eso…solo…solo.

-¿Y esa caja?- pregunto, quería cambiar el tema, no quería escuchar como Yukina me relataba los sentimientos de Hiei, en este momento mi cabeza solo piensa en una persona, solo siento el vacío que quedó en mi corazón luego de la llamada de Fiore, el vacío de haber desgarrado una parte de mi alma en el trayecto.

-Hiei la guardaba bajo mi cama, te la traigo para ver si te enfría la cabeza-

-Yukina, entiende en este momento no quiero nada, no…no siento que pueda estar con alguien- como respuesta tira la caja en contra de mi cara. De ella veo que caen cientos de fotos y hojas al azar.

-Tómalas y lárgate de mi casa-

-Yukina-

-Y no vuelvas más-

Hice exactamente eso, tomé cada hoja y me fui lo más rápido de allí.

Y mientras iba leyendo, sin quererlo mi corazón comenzó a doler.

La primera foto era de mi cumpleaños, las otras de mi graduación, una de cuando ingresamos a la universidad…y la última…la última era de Hiei mirándome por la noche.

¿Desde hace tanto, y nunca me di cuenta?

Sentí como vibraba el celular en mi bolsillo, y al verle un mensaje de texto me hizo saltar. _–"No pude hacer mucho Kitsune, pero ven al jardín del Eden en media hora, compra rosas azules"-_

Guarde las fotos en mi billetera, y pasé a las hojas, mientras tomaba un taxi para llegar a dicho lugar sentía como las manos me sudaban y me comenzaban a temblar.

Esas hojas no eran simples hojas…

10/08/07-

_Estoy en el marco de la ventana de mi cuarto, Yukina a__h dejado de hablarme y se fue a servir té a Kazuma, Yusuke me ha invitado a salir. No quiero salir con él._

_Es estúpido, pero me había hecho la idea de que Kurama sería quien me invitará a su graduación._

_-No lo hizo- bueno, tampoco esperaba pasase, la chica en cuestión de su gala es bonita, lastima que yo piense que es una arrastrada._

_Miro la luna, esta bonita, pero no hay estrellas fugases, no hay resplandores ni luceros._

_No hay señales del kitsune en mi teléfono._

_No me dijo la hora de su graduación, tampoco la fecha. _

_-Y pensar que prometió hacerlo-_

_Soy estúpido._

.

13/10/08

_No vino hoy, ¿acaso se le olvido el significado de -prometo estar contigo hoy-?_

_Tengo diecisiete, es mi primera presentación en kendo, y no hay señales de él._

_Me pongo el traje, sigo con mi entrenamiento._

_Ah pasado casi una semana y nada._

_Ya pasó el torneo, no llegó, miro mi celular, tiene un mensaje._

_-Tuve una cita con la chica bonita de los partidos que te conte-_

_El corazón duele, las manos igual._

_Soy el doble de idiota hoy, y Y__ukina me lo dijo. –No llegará, ¿Qué más debe pasar para que te convenzas de eso?, ¡seguro liga con alguien y por eso no esta!- y yo no quise creerle._

_Inari…_

_._

_18/11/09_

_Quiero irme…_

_Desaparecer un rato…dejarle de ver…dejar el teléfono descolgado…_

_-¿Hiei estas despierto?- recuerdo la frase que hizo volcar mi mundo de cabeza, que hizo que mi corazón sintiese lo que sentía por él de nuevo._

_Y lo odio._

_Me había convencido de que ya no le quería, años pensándolo me habían tranquilizado, pero no, su voz me hizo doler el alma. Y lo sentí, aquel sentimiento que yacía escondido por mucho salió y me venció al final. Por que si le lastiman me duele el doble, por que si llora es como si llorará yo._

_No puedo dormir…son las seis de la mañana, y tengo un genio de mierda._

_Y por más que traté igual termin__é ayudándolo, pero. Y él…¿estará conmigo siempre que se lo pida?; ¡alguna vez cumplirá con lo que me dice!, Inari que esa frase estúpidamente infantil de prometer con el corazón es sólo eso!!, ¡palabras al fin y al cabo!_

_Él no llega cuando le llamo, é__l no me visita cuando me enfermo, él no siente nada por mi persona. Y duele, quema, ¿Cuándo cambio tanto?, claro, ya se, desde que es popular con las chicas yo pase a otro plano, pero me mantengo en el papel del amigo que quiere ayudarle, es fácil, finge una sonrisa por años y al final se te pegará a la cara._

_-Odio cuando me dan ataques de celos-_

_._

_19/11/09_

_Le traje luego de los mensajes de Fiore, los he borrado del teléfono. _

_Kurama duerme en mi cama, le miró, hay luna llena frente al balcón. Me cambio de ropa, recibo la llamada de una de las enfermeras que atendieron a Fiore._

_-¿Te abrías dado cuenta que me querías si no fuera por este hecho?-_

_Yo sé que no, que seguirías ligando con chicas, que seguirías siendo el mismo._

_Y que mi corazón seguiría doliendo más._

_Pasa un astro, el lucero de la mañana me llena las cuencas y recordé un deseo de niño._

_-Sabes Kitsune-dije, sabiendo que estaba dormido.-A mi, me habría gustado tener tres vidas- _

_Kurama se mueve, seguro sueña algo malo, tiembla de pies a cabeza como cuando estas con fiebre. Le arropo más._

_-Si hubiese tenido tres vidas, te habría cumplido tres promesas…si tuviese tres vidas te habría protegido tres veces con mi vida…- pongo una mano en su frente,- y sé que independiente de haber nacido chico o chica me habría enamorado tres veces de la misma persona-_

…_.Y supongo, que en alguna de las tres quizás, te habrías enamorado de mí…¿verdad? _

-Ya llegamos joven- dejo de leer, los ojos me arden…

El corazón arde, los labios están secos…

Me bajé del auto…¿y si yo hubiese tenido tres vidas?, ¿me habría enamorado de Hiei?

Le vislumbre de espaldas frente al pasto húmedo del jardín.

Traigo rosas azules como dijo, pero…

Ya no resisto más…

-¡Hiei!- gritó, él se gira, me mira sabiendo que he venido por que él me lo ha pedido, por que sé que tiene que ver con mi pequeña Rubie.

-Llegas tarde…-me lanzo hasta él, le abrazo con fuerza, apretó el papel con mis manos hasta romperle, Hiei no sabe por que hago esto.

-Yo…-

-¿Te sientes bien Kurama?- no sé como decirle que si, que si hubiese tenido tres vidas me habría gustado enamorarme de él, que si tuviese tres vidas sé que no querría otro mejor amigo, que me hubiese gustado pasar por esto las tres veces para darme cuenta que para mi, él es lo mejor que tengo.

-Sabes, yo…tenía un deseo de niño- él me mira, noto como se separa de mi agarre.

Dejo las flores en el jardín, miró la lápida bajo mis pies.

-¿Tu fuiste?-

-No sé como se llama kitsune, nunca me dijiste que nombre querías para ella-

-Rubie- él se sonríe. El corazón ya no pesa, el alma no esta fría.

Le tomó de la mano, él se sonroja.

-Cuando era niño pedía tener tres vidas Hiei- abre los ojos de golpe, se gira, no, no creo que sospeche que leí esas hojas.

Por un minuto, sólo uno quiero que él sonría para mí, y no al revés.

_Por un minuto…sólo uno…_

-Si hubiese tenido tres vidas, habría estudiado tres carreras-

Me acerqué más, le tomó del mentón, me acerco hasta rozar con mi nariz la suya, hasta poder poner mis manos bajo la camisa de su torso, hasta que el corazón suyo palpita al compás del mío.

-Si hubiese tenido tres vidas me habría gustado tener un solo mejor amigo en todas ellas- él se sonroja, baja la cara.

-Que en cada una de ellas perdiese a una niña a la que siempre llamaría Rubi y…- cortó la distancia, sé que si hubiese pasado por esto habríamos terminado igual, que él me gustaría, que sería lo que lleva los latidos de mi alma, que en silencio cuidaría de mi para siempre.

-Y que yo, terminaría enamorándome de él- termino acortando la distancia, le beso con furia, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero dejarle ir nunca.

Por que he encontrado lo que siempre busque, por que Yukina me hizo ver las cosas fríamente, por que si a él lo lastiman a mi me lastiman más.

Y en silencio, luego, tomándole de la mano me hago una promesa a mi mismo _–En cada vida que tenga, sólo podré amarle a él-_

Me giro, Hiei deja una flor blanca en el suelo, y sin más, nos vamos caminando por el parque, tomados de la mano.

_Y sonríe por un minuto para mí._

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Gracias a quien haya leido hasta el final. **_

_**Nos veremos en otra ocación.**_

* * *

…_**Se fue tu calor, esta confusión no me dejará vivir…  
…Eres tu mis cadenas para no ser feliz…  
…Y mi corazón, cobija un dolor que no permite seguir…  
…sin quererlo yo te**_ _**amaré siempre…**_

-Starless night-

Olivia Inspi


End file.
